The present invention relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method for recording user activity on a computer.
User interfaces are part of the machine that handles the human-machine interaction. In complex systems, the user interfaces are typically computerized. The user interfaces are designed so that they are self-explanatory and efficient to describe and present content data. However, there is a need to improve the interactions between humans and machines via the user interfaces.